


[B.A.P] Le Noir

by Loordie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loordie/pseuds/Loordie
Summary: Youngjae cree que nacieron para pertenecerse y servirse el uno al otro, que la existencia de aquel hombre dependía de la suya y viceversa, y que cuando sus cuerpos están acoplados juntos es el momento en que todo es correcto.[B.A.P|BANGJAE]





	[B.A.P] Le Noir

**_Le Noir_ **

 

 

Youngjae abre los ojos desconcertado. Hace apenas un segundo estaba durmiendo, pero no recuerda lo que estaba soñando. Con un bostezo de pereza y letargo, se sienta en la cama y se talla los ojos, las sábanas que cubren sus piernas están cálidas y le apetece volver a echarse en el mullido colchón para prolongar su sueño, pero no puede hacerlo, porque dentro de poco debe ir a trabajar y si cierra los ojos se quedará profundamente dormido. A él no le gusta llegar tarde. Mira la hora en el reloj amarillo que hay en su mesita de noche y suspira desganado, se ha despertado una hora antes de que suene la alarma.

Afuera empieza a aclarecer, las cortinas blancas atenúan la luz matutina, por lo que su habitación está clara pero aun así no lo suficiente. Reconsidera la idea de volver a dormir, y está a punto de hacerlo, pero fuera de su habitación oye ruidos. Ruidos que hacen que su corazón empiece a palpitar de forma violenta y que su cuerpo se tense hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Su primer instinto es tomar su teléfono celular, el cual está cargando al lado de la lámpara de su nochero, y encender la pantalla. Ya está cargado al cien por ciento y lo desconecta bruscamente para después incorporarse y caminar hacia el amplio clóset de su alcoba.

Debe esconderse, es lo segundo que se plantea en su cabeza, pero antes de abrir la puerta del armario para ocultarse allí mira hacia la puerta abierta. Desde donde está solo ve una pared blanca. Traga nervioso y decide inspeccionar primero. Son pocas las personas que saben dónde vive, y contadas las que conocen la clave de su apartamento. Puede que sea su padre, piensa mientras se expone al pasillo y avanza por la sala. Las cortinas color beige del balcón también están corridas y todo parece estar en orden. Revisa detalladamente el _living_ , asegurándose de que no falte nada y que todo esté en su lugar, y exhala un suspiro, aliviado. Probablemente ha sido su imaginación.

—Quieto —dice una voz a sus espaldas y da un respingo, dejando caer su móvil al suelo, un objeto frío y metálico apuntándole en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La piel se le crispa cuando el arma desciende por su cuello y se desvía para rozar su mandíbula, entonces el objeto es retirado y su cintura es capturada por unas manos que le sujetan firmemente y su espalda choca con el pecho del hombre que está detrás de él, quien empieza a besar su cuello, dejando leves y cortos besos en la extensión de su piel, como si en cada uno expresara un “te tengo”. Youngjae suspira y baja la guardia. Decide dar media vuelta y encarar a su compañero, el corazón latiendo nuevamente con intensidad y fervor. Su novio, ese que ama tanto, está igual de guapo que siempre, a pesar del corte que tiene en la frente, la piel azulada de su ojo derecho y la hinchazón en uno de sus pómulos.

—Me asustaste —reclama tranquilo, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de su pareja y acariciándole la barbilla con la punta de su nariz—. Creí que volvías dentro de una semana.

—Terminé el trabajo antes —el sujeto, más alto que él, inclina su cabeza hacia adelante y vuelve a besar su cuello, inhalando su aroma a jabón y haciéndole cosquillas—. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

—Escuché ruidos…

—¿Te desperté? —el moreno sube las manos hacia la cabeza de Youngjae y le acaricia el cabello chocolate.

—Sí —afirma. Su novio se separa un par de centímetros para observar cada una de las porciones de su rostro y la dulce sonrisa que tiene puesta—. Bang Yongguk perdió la habilidad del sigilo.

Ve al hombre torcer el labio en una expresión de diversión y suspira cuando las manos de este se cuelan por debajo de la camisa de su pijama y rozan la piel de sus costados, tiene los dedos fríos y aquello hace que las caricias sean más agradables. Ha extrañado tanto el calor del cuerpo de su chico que por un momento cree que llorará.

—Es porque te has acostumbrado —responde—. Te entrené bien.

La voz rasposa de Yongguk le encanta, aunque parece cansada, al igual que su aspecto. A través de las lastimaduras en su cara, Youngjae puede notar ojeras, el cabello negro está empolvado y se llega a preguntar cuánto lleva sin ducharse. No puede evitar formar un puchero, preocupado por la salud de su pareja.

—¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí.

—Toma un baño y descansa.

Pretende separarse para preparar el desayuno, puede que su novio esté agotado del trabajo y no se haya alimentado bien, y a lo mejor se le apetecen unos tocinos con huevo revuelto, pero las manos de este en su cintura cuando da un paso atrás le detienen. Lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y choca con su pecho, quedan cara a cara con la respiración del moreno haciéndole cosquillas sobre sus labios.

—Dúchate conmigo —pide, su voz bajando una octava más, provocando que la piel se le erice—, dos semanas sin ti fueron una pesadilla —desabotona la camisa de su pareja a medida que los dirige al baño, el castaño no puede evitar jadear cuando su pijama cae al suelo y su novio muerde levemente sus hombros desnudos—. ¿No me extrañaste?

Youngjae sonríe para luego reír tontamente, pues le resulta absurdo que aquel pelinegro que ama más que a su propia vida se le ocurra hacerle una pregunta de la cual la respuesta es más que obvia. Procede a levantar ambos brazos para abrazar a su novio mientras este se encarga de desvestirle con paciencia, sembrando besos sobre su piel y susurrando palabras dulces en su oído que le hacen estremecer. Se siente en las nubes cuando sus cuerpos se empapan por el agua tibia de la ducha y su novio le besa con necesidad.

Ama el toque de las manos de Yongguk y ama lloriquear, pedir y entregarse para él. Ama lo vulnerable que se siente entre sus brazos, su agarre firme en sus caderas, sus labios rozando su cuello y su lengua acariciando sus lugares más sensibles. Ama cuando su novio está tan ido que golpea su punto dulce una y otra vez al hundirse en él y ama mucho más cuando ambos terminan y se llenan de palabras bonitas y besos regenerativos. Youngjae cree que nacieron para pertenecerse y servirse el uno al otro, que la existencia de aquel hombre dependía de la suya y viceversa, y que cuando sus cuerpos están acoplados juntos es el momento en que todo es correcto.

Él es de su novio y su novio es suyo. Se lo dice cuando este reclama sus labios otra vez y lo vuelve a dominar contra la pared y el agua regando. Le encanta dárselo todo. Lo ama. Y si Yongguk tiene hambre de él, Youngjae se le va a entregar sin remordimiento alguno.

 

 

 

Su jornada laboral culmina a las nueve de la noche, pero él siempre llega a casa pasadas las diez o las once por ser un empleado de honor, a veces no regresa. Pero ese día trabajó muy duro para terminar sus pendientes temprano y llegar a casa a las seis, tiene una buena noticia que quiere compartir con su novio y no puede esperar para verlo. La subida en el ascensor se le hace infinita, pero cuando arriba a su piso sale del cubículo dando saltitos cual chiquillo de seis años. Él tiene 27, pero no se avergüenza, está feliz y quiere que todos lo sepan.

Su apartamento tiene alta seguridad, por lo que le lleva un tiempo insertar la llave, ingresar el código y seguir otros procedimientos que su sobreprotector padre exigió instalar cuando se compró aquel piso. No es su novio quien le recibe cuando abre la puerta, sino el exquisito olor del filete de pollo que Yongguk se esmera en preparar, pues es un excelente chef. Youngjae deja su maletín en el sofá, se afloja la corbata y camina hasta la cocina, donde la espalda desnuda de Yongguk le da la bienvenida. Sonríe, porque le encanta aquella extensión de piel canela repleta de cicatrices y lunares, y apoya la frente sobre ella mientras reparte besos por sus hombros fornidos.

—Llegaste —expresa el hombre, manipulando verduras y cuchillos para hacer una ensalada—. Bienvenido a casa, ¿cómo te fue?

—Fantástico —responde el más bajo, hipnotizado, besándolo sin cansancio—. Tengo una gran noticia que anunciarte.

Yongguk detiene sus maniobras y se da la vuelta, sus ojos se hacen agudos cuando evalúa la cara de su pareja. No vacila cuando inclina la cabeza y atrapa los labios de Youngjae con los suyos propios, tampoco lo hace cuando lo carga entre sus brazos y lo deja sobre la isla de la cocina, ubicándose entre sus piernas para continuar robándole la respiración.

—Estás cocinando —reclama Youngjae, jadeante—. Termina primero.

—Tú eres mi cena —ambos ríen, y sus voces se hacen melodía—. Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado?

Youngjae se abraza a su pareja y sonríe amplio.

—Me van a ascender, debo dar una junta dentro de poco.

Cuando Yongguk se separa para felicitarlo con una sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus encías y sus pequeños dientes, es Youngjae quien se inclina y junta sus bocas, pero su beso no tiene segundas intenciones, solo un gesto para compartir la felicidad. Una vez que se separan el hombre mayor regresa a sus tareas culinarias mientras su pareja se dirige a la habitación para tomar un baño. Esa tranquila y fresca noche, ordinaria como cualquier otra, se convierte en una de celebración, y los dos enamorados se pasan las horas hablando, riendo y rememorando experiencias, porque llegar a donde están ahora no fue nada fácil.

De repente, Youngjae recuerda con melancolía cuando conoció a Bang Yongguk. Recuerda haber visitado a su progenitor una calurosa tarde de verano, el estudio siempre estaba lleno de personas maduras y severas, sus socios, pero aquel día solo había un par de hombres sosteniendo a otro que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, su constitución era más delgada entonces, su cabello rojo y su expresión cansada. Youngjae sabía que el negocio de su padre no era limpio ni legal, la mafia nunca lo es, por eso no tardó en especular que aquel joven estaba ahí por algún problema y su padre se apoderaría de su vida. A pesar de su aspecto exhaustivo, Yongguk lucía desafiante, agitando una expresión feroz, y fue eso lo que le había embelesado.

Conquistarlo no había sido un reto sencillo, le había tomado ocho meses que el hombre le dirigiera una mirada, un año para que le hablara por primera vez y nueve meses más para que le concediera una cita, Youngjae recuerda con exactitud todo aquel tiempo porque había sufrido mucho por obtener una minúscula porción del corazón del muchacho que con el paso de los años se había apagado, hasta que después de diez meses de su primera cita accedió a salir una segunda vez, de aquella siguieron muchas veces más, y transcurrido otro largo año, se hicieron pareja. En ocasiones, Youngjae llora por los recuerdos, pero se anima un rato después cuando piensa que todo su esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

Regresa al presente cuando su novio le llama, gruñendo su nombre con protesta, exigiendo su atención, y él sonríe con calidez para que deje de quejarse de su ensoñación.

—Perdón —susurra—, estaba recordando lo mucho que te quiero.

—Nunca debes olvidarlo —el moreno masculla—, ¿entendido?

—Nunca.

Él se lo promete y Yongguk lo contempla un buen rato antes de levantarlo entre sus fuertes brazos y llevarlo a la cama, donde se sumergen en la pasión y se vuelven uno entre caricias candentes y voces llenas de súplica, una y otra vez, hasta que se hace medianoche y logran descansar. Youngjae siempre ha querido preguntarle a Yongguk por qué le costó tanto aceptarlo, llega a pensar que su padre tiene que ver con eso, pero bajo las mantas, arropado por el calor del cuerpo de aquel hombre, no le importa. Adora tanto estar en ese lugar que cualquier rastro de duda se esfuma y es reemplazado por un desbordante regocijo.

 

 

Una semana después Yongguk vuelve a irse a trabajar para cumplir alguna petición y Youngjae agoniza. No le gusta que su novio haga lo que hace, pero no es algo que puedan discutir dadas las circunstancias. Él le ha implorado a su padre dejar en libertad la cabeza de Bang Yongguk, pero constantemente recibe la misma respuesta: _no es forzado, lo hace porque debe_. Reclamaría hasta quedarse sin voz, pero su novio también le da la misma respuesta cuando le pide que se niegue a robar vidas de otras personas.

Youngjae refunfuña y mira los rostros de los secuaces de su progenitor, que esperan por su palabra. El hombre ha tenido que viajar a China y le ha encargado de supervisar todo a pesar de que no tiene experiencia, pero hace lo que puede, porque su padre es muy bueno con él y lo quiere mucho. En aquel momento no sabe qué hacer, algún deudor se ha escapado de los cuartos oscuros de la mansión y es de urgencia capturarlo. Él piensa que lo mejor es dejar ir al sujeto, duda que cometa el mismo error y vuelva a aparecerse alguna vez, pero al analizar mejor la situación descubre que aquello puede poner en peligro la vida de su padre, por lo que no tiene más opción que mandar a capturarlo.

 Tiene que tomar una decisión y lo hace rápidamente. No tiene tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias o si su padre estará conforme con la orden que ha dejado sobre sus súbditos, debe terminar el papeleo para la junta que debe ejecutar dentro de poco y eso lo está retrasando. En el momento, esa es su única prioridad.

 

 

Algo le pasa a Yongguk —Youngjae intuye—, actúa raro, pero no indaga. Ha estado distante desde que regresó de su misión, él piensa que está traumatizado por algo, pero descarta la idea al instante, porque su novio demostró tener un estómago para matar desde el momento que accedió a cumplir un trabajo para su padre.

Se muere de ganas por preguntarle, averiguar el origen de su perturbación, sacudir de él esa faceta sombría, pero se contiene. Confía lo suficiente en Yongguk como para esperar a que este le comparta qué es lo que le inquieta, pero nunca lo hace; se limita a salir y a entrar al apartamento sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. No le da los buenos días, ni le prepara el desayuno, y mucho menos le desea una excelente jornada laboral, los besos han cesado y las muestras de cariño han desaparecido.

Durante cinco días el aspecto de Youngjae empeora, se ve fatigado y falto de vitalidad, sus colegas piensan que se está sobre esforzando por su futuro ascenso y que no ha dormido ni se ha alimentado correctamente, pero desconocen que el motivo es que extraña a su novio, lo ama tanto que lo considera tan primordial como el aire que respira. Yongguk es esencial para su vida, si él no estaba en ella entonces nada valía la pena.

A la séptima noche empieza a creer que Yongguk ya no lo quiere, por eso ha dejado de aparecerse frente a sus ojos. No sabe qué ha hecho para que su novio haya tomado la decisión de marcharse, pero jura que es su culpa y decide castigarse dándose golpes en la espalda, para dejar en ella cicatrices similares a las que él tiene en la suya a causa de las tareas que le ha impuesto su padre, hasta que el escozor activa todos sus nervios y las lágrimas abandonan las cuencas de sus ojos, cada gota una disculpa hacia el único en su vida entera.

Por un momento el dolor le distrae y su mente queda en blanco. Sabe que no debería estar haciendo eso, mañana tiene su junta y debe estar presentable para sus superiores, así que responde a las demandas de su agotado cuerpo y se desploma sobre el colchón sin atender sus heridas, debe soportarlas como parte de su penitencia.

Al caer la madrugada abre con dificultad sus ojos legañosos para recibir al octavo día de soledad, están hinchados por el llanto de horas atrás y le escuecen, aun así los agranda con desmesura al percibir caricias gentiles en su espalda, caricias que envían señales de dolor a todo su cuerpo y le hacen hipar.

—¿Te desperté? ¿Qué te has hecho?

La voz de Yongguk le abruma y la vibración que la caracteriza golpea sus tímpanos. A Youngjae se le agita la respiración y su corazón choca contra su esternón con ímpetu, ignorando las peticiones de su cerebro para que se tranquilice. Trata de dar media vuelta para observar la cara de su novio, pero este le frena, musitando un bajo ‘ _¡cuidado!_ ’, de todos modos su vista se ha puesto borrosa y no puede enfocar nada.

—Yo… Yo… —intenta articular, pero su dolor físico no se compara con la opresión en su pecho y el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embarga—. Yo lo siento mucho, perdóname, por favor.

Sabe que su novio lo ha perdonado cuando presiona sus labios con los suyos y se mece sobre él, con precaución de causarle más malestar del que ya siente. Pide por los brazos del hombre y estos corresponden al instante, rodeándolo con ternura y otorgándole el calor y la seguridad que ha añorado tanto.

—Pensé… pensé que te habías hartado de mí —confiesa, su voz apenas reconocible.

—Siempre estás pensando tonterías —riñe—. Perdóname por eso.

Yongguk chasquea la lengua con enfado y se apacigua cuando Youngjae le besa otra vez, pidiendo algo más y rogando por que le dé una segunda oportunidad. El moreno se adueña de su cuerpo y lo marca por todos lados, sin dejar ningún espacio a salvo, y por más que ambos desean frenar por el bien de la salud del castaño, no paran. El joven Yoo llora en el acto por lo lleno que se siente y por el presentimiento que le surge de que despertará solo en la mañana, pero resulta ser una falsa alarma cuando el sonido de su celular lo despierta y su novio le pide con somnolencia que se quede con él. « _Unos minutos más_ ».

 

 

Todo va viento en popa, y Youngjae está muy agradecido porque la vida ha sido muy amable con él y le ha tratado gentilmente, como si Dios le hubiera brindado al mejor de sus ángeles para guiar su camino.

Está en medio de la junta, las caras de sus superiores lucen satisfechas y la de su jefe expresa orgullo. Lo está haciendo bien y no puede esperar a que termine aquella reunión para contarle su nuevo logro a su padre, está seguro de que lo felicitará y armará una enorme fiesta para celebrar. Está hablando de los pocos riesgos que habrá si ejecutan su proyecto, su mente es terca y empieza a recapitular los acontecimientos del día sin su permiso, por lo que cuenta un chiste para disimular su falta de concentración.

Yongguk le ha explicado, mientras preparaba un delicioso desayuno temprano, que tuvo un momento difícil durante su último trabajo, que se sentía mal consigo mismo y sólo su perdón bastaba para librarlo de la culpa. Youngjae no se considera una persona sensible, pero cuando escuchó las palabras de su novio lloró hasta que se le hizo tarde para su reunión, por eso tiene los ojos levemente rojos y moquea de vez en cuando. Sus compañeros le han regañado porque ha cogido un catarro por la falta de reposo. Debido a que el día es soleado y alegre, él no les prestó mucha atención.

Un mayor le hace una pregunta que él responde con confidencia, la ola de asentimientos que recibe lo llenan de júbilo, pues no puede evitar pensar que su proyecto ha sido aprobado y que su ascenso está garantizado. Trata muy duro de no sonreír, pero es su secretaria quien facilita su tarea al golpear la puerta de vidrio para avisarle algo.

—Un minuto —pide, y respira tranquilo cuando se lo conceden. Hace una seña hacia la mujer para que ingrese.

—Señor Yoo, tiene una llamada de alguien llamado Daehyun, dice que es urgente —le informa antes de retirarse.

Youngjae frunce el ceño con desconcierto. Jung Daehyun solía ser su escolta antes de armar un escándalo en los cuartos de prisioneros e intentar robar su vida, hasta que su padre se enteró y mandó a su novio a ir por él. El tipo había sido un tonto al pensar que podía escapar fácilmente de las garras su padre. Contiene el aliento, detalla con cautela los rostros de sus superiores, aparentando que tiene todo bajo control, y se excusa para coger el teléfono de la sala.

Tiene los nervios de punta. Solo su padre y su novio conocen el edificio donde trabaja, que Daehyun le llame es ilógico, porque sabe que está muerto y quién lo mató. De repente las heridas en su espalda empiezan a palpitar. Aquello no tiene sentido.

—¿Diga?

— _Youngjae, soy yo_ —es Yongguk quien lo saluda. Quiere sentirse aliviado, pero ocurre lo contrario. Empieza a marearse y a sudar. Cuando echa un vistazo atrás descubre a los mayores mirarlo con preocupación—. _Cariño, tienes que escucharme con cuidado, ¿lo harás? Necesito que me escuches_ —Youngjae sabe que está llorando porque está hiperventilando, ve su reflejo en una ventana y nota que está pálido—. _Bebé, tienes que volver a casa, han emboscado la mansión de tu padre y han acabado con todo lo que respira. Debes regresar, dentro de poco descubrirán tu ubicación. Ve al apartamento y espérame allí, es peligroso que salgas de casa solo. No contestes ninguna llamada, puede que sea un rastreador. Sal ahora, me aseguraré de poner a tu padre a salvo._

La llamada termina tan rápido como empieza y él se encuentra colgando el teléfono con torpeza, pero no logra acomodarlo. Tira el aparato al suelo y camina vacilante hacia la puerta, oye voces en coro, le están preguntando si está bien, si ha ocurrido algo malo, pero él se ve incapaz de contestar. Jura que si abre la boca, toda la bilis salpicará el suelo. En su recorrido se tropieza con su secretaria, ella está tan sorprendida como el resto de sus colegas, pero escapa de su interrogatorio, cree que va a desmayarse. De algún modo logra llegar al estacionamiento y se sube a su auto con toda la prisa que su cuerpo le permite, pues le está pesando y desconoce el motivo.

Tal vez tiene miedo.

Conduce a gran velocidad, como tantas veces se ha prohibido hacer, y llega a casa en tiempo récord. Todavía procesando la situación, sube el ascensor hacia su piso y evita las cámaras de seguridad. Le lleva una eternidad calmar su ansiedad y otra más en desbloquear su puerta, cuando lo logra se refugia en su interior. Tiene que seguir las órdenes de su novio y el siguiente paso es esperar por él.

Youngjae siente que adentro se está demasiado silencioso y le entra un escalofrío al examinar la sala de estar. Las cortinas amortiguan la luz que proviene de afuera, pero la penumbra no basta para ocultar el desastre que hay ante sus ojos. Tanto las paredes como el suelo están manchados de sangre, el olor a hierro es penetrante, así que deduce que está fresca y siente arcadas. Probablemente el enemigo ha dado con su localización y se ha precipitado, por eso hay sangre en todos lados. Alguien estuvo allí, antes que él.

El pánico se adueña de su cuerpo y está por caer de rodillas al suelo al creer que ese mar rojo pertenece a su novio, pero exhala un suspiro cuando este sale de alguna habitación, luciendo un impecable traje negro y un arma en su mano izquierda. Es gracioso que sea lo único que destella en la estancia a pesar de sus ropas oscuras, Youngjae piensa que esa ilusión dice mucho del amor que siente por él.

—Llegaste —es lo que dice el moreno al verlo, señalando el sillón con el cañón de la pistola—. Toma asiento.

Youngjae saliva y le hace caso, tiene un nudo en la garganta que no le permite pensar y no quiere hacer que su novio repita lo que le ha mandado. Es entonces cuando nota el cuerpo que yace inerte al lado del mueble. Es Daehyun. Su ex guardaespaldas tiene la piel de un tono grisáceo y los ojos abiertos, está recostado en un charco de sangre y un arma parecida a la que lleva su novio descansa a un par de centímetros de su cabeza. Tiene un par de balas clavadas en su caja torácica. La imagen le marea, así que desvía la vista a otro lado, hallando una hoja de papel en la mesa.

—Tómala, si quieres.

Levanta la mirada hacia Yongguk, confundido, y acepta su invitación. Es una carta, la caligrafía es exactamente igual a la suya, si no tuviera buena memoria creería que la escribió días atrás. Pregunta si la puede leer, su novio le da permiso, entonces sigue los trazos y murmura las palabras.

 

« _Él sabía cosas de mí que quiero mantener en secreto. Si vivir siendo chantajeado por otras personas significa acabar con la vida de cada una de ellas para permanecer impune, entonces elijo morir con la verdad antes que convertirme en un asesino. Mi silencio es mi despedida_ ».

 

Relee la carta cuatro veces más y la deja donde estaba, sus ojos se han empapado de humedad y al limpiarlos alcanza a ver la pistola que Yongguk le extiende.

—Sujétala —manda. Lleva guantes, así que las únicas huellas dactilares que hallarán serán las suyas—. Adelante.

Youngjae ya no puede aguantar más y solloza cuando recibe el arma, de material tan frío y pesado que casi se le resbala de las manos.

—¿Por qué? —es lo único que logra articular.

Yongguk lo mira desde arriba con ojos carentes de brillo, el rostro tan endurecido que parece unos años mayor. Se ve igual a como lo vio por primera vez, solo que esta vez le transmite temor, angustia y desesperanza. Es como si no lo conociera.

—Un trato, uno muy sencillo. —El moreno se pasea por la sala sin despegar la vista de él, del chaleco que tiene puesto saca una tercera pistola—. Sal con el hijo de Yoo y él te garantizará la seguridad de Choi Junhong. Muy simple, ¿no? Para mantener vivo al chico por la deuda que tiene, su pareja decide trabajar para el mismo hombre que les arruinó la vida. Por cada asesinato, tres días juntos, pero no se les permite salir al exterior. El joven asesino hace limpiamente su trabajo, para que le otorguen más días con su único amor, pero tiene a otro esperándolo en un lujoso apartamento de un edificio que roza el cielo. Debe ponerse una máscara todo el tiempo, pero no le importa mientras tenga a su tesoro consigo.

El castaño se estremece, le duele la cabeza y poco a poco empieza a entender de qué va el asunto. No es a su novio al que tiene enfrente, tampoco al joven que vio por primera vez en el estudio de su padre, sino a Bang Yongguk, el asesino a sangre fría que tiene un solo y único amor. Y no es él.

—Entonces —prosigue el otro, balanceando el arma por el guardamonte—, un día, aquel hombre regresa de alguna tarea que tenía la obligación de cumplir, y descubre que Junhong ha muerto. Alguien dio la orden de eliminarlo, y no fue el señor Yoo, sino su hijo: Yoo Youngjae —asiente—. ¿Conclusión? Ya no hay trato.

Se mueve antes de que lo vea y reacciona cuando el daño está hecho. Youngjae cae sobre el cojín relleno que está a sus espaldas, no tiene que revisar para saber que la bala ha entrado por su pectoral derecho y salido por su omóplato. El dolor es punzante, indescriptible, pero no puede quejarse porque se le ha atorado la voz y tiene la certeza de que la sangre obstruye su garganta. Yongguk no ha usado un silenciador, por lo que el sonido del disparo retumba en sus oídos y probablemente hace eco en los pasillos del piso. No ha sido nada inteligente aquella acción, alguien podrá llegar y reportarlo. Quiere advertirle que se vaya antes de que eso ocurra, pero algo lo ilumina y lo comprende todo: es un montaje.

Escupe sangre y gime, pero su novio no muestra señales de empatía ni compasión.

Youngjae piensa que es un plan hermoso el que ha armado Yongguk. Hacer parecer la escena como un suicidio es admirable. La supuesta emboscada, la llamada, la carta, el cuerpo de Daehyun, el disparo en su pecho indicando una pelea. Es impecable. ¿Quién en la junta no vio su expresión de terror? ¿Quién no siguió sus tambaleantes pisadas, como si estuviera huyendo de algo? Cualquiera afirmará que en el preciso instante en que tomó el teléfono su mundo se había ido para abajo. La mano que aferra el arma entre sus dedos se aprieta alrededor del metal. Está tan roto…

Frunce el ceño y tose con dificultad. Siente un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, no por el disparo que ha recibido, sino porque se le está rompiendo el corazón en innumerables pedazos. Cierra los ojos y percibe las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, están calientes, por lo que súbitamente se le antoja un abrazo de Yongguk, de esos que acostumbraba regalarle cuando la ansiedad lo atacaba y se derrumbaba. Yongguk juntaba una a una sus partes y lo reconstruía nuevamente, siendo su fuente exclusiva de amor y de apoyo incondicional. Se sentía inquebrantable, pero ahora está tan débil que ya no se siente igual. Se compara con un castillo de naipes: inestable.

Percibe que se está yendo cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos y ve a Yongguk cerca de su rostro, nada ha alterado la neutralidad de sus facciones y da por sentado que él nunca significó nada para aquel hombre. Intenta reír, porque a pesar de la situación lo sigue amando con locura. Diminutas gotas de sangre manchan la barbilla de Yongguk, a este parece no importarle.

—Voy a ayudarte —le susurra, haciendo que afirme la pistola y la posicione en su sien—. ¿Vas a contar?

Youngjae tiembla, algo diferente al dolor se expande por sus venas: terror. Ahora entiende que la fiereza que caracterizaba el semblante de Yongguk años atrás se debía al chico, Choi Junhong, la persona por la que luchaba y por la que vivía, pero ahora que se ha ido Yongguk ya no transmite nada. Él le ha arrebatado la vida y ha terminado de apagar a Yongguk. Entiende que es su culpa, pero es egoísta y no quiere alejarse de él.

Vuelve a toser y sacude la cabeza.

—No qui… no me quiero morir —confiesa y trata de sonreír, cree que lo logra cuando algo destella en los orbes de su _novio_ —. Quiero quedarme contigo, quiero se… seguir a tu lado. Per-dóname, yo no sabía... —se odia por llorar tanto y por el ataque de tos que le ha dado y ha hecho que Yongguk se aparte de él. No se ha recuperado, pero prosigue—. Yo no quería lastimarte. Nunca lo haría. Ja… más. Yo te amo.

No reconoce al hombre impenetrable que lo fulmina como si fuera un insecto.

—No quiero que me odies… —suplica—. E-eres mi…

—Deja de hablar y hazlo —por primera vez, Youngjae nota una emoción en su novio. No es una emoción agradable—. Me quitaste lo que más atesoraba en mi vida, ahora le haré lo mismo a tu padre. Arruinaré su felicidad paso a paso, empezando por ti —Yongguk evalúa lo que sucede y calcula el tiempo, no le queda mucho, así que tiene que terminar con ello pronto—. No te amé, nunca lo hice. Jamás me sentí tuyo ni te sentí mío. —Gruñe, a Youngjae le sorprende que las palabras le ardan más que las balas—. Te diría que lamento obligarte a hacer esto, pero no siento absolutamente nada por ti.

« _No es justo_ ». El castaño traga saliva y la devuelve en una cascada roja que abandona su cavidad bucal, no puede respirar y el dolor le hostiga. Se está muriendo, aun así reúne la energía necesaria para sonreír y pronunciar las que sabe serán sus últimas palabras.

—Te dejo esto… —lleva una mano a su pecho y presiona su pectoral, del cual no deja de salir sangre a borbotones. Siente el latido de su corazón a cámara lenta—. Es tuyo.

Si alguien llega a tiempo para salvarlo, no podrá cumplir el deseo de Yongguk de verlo muerto, y si no lo cumple, sabe que su vida no será la misma sin él. Si no lo hubiera conocido y si no hubiera conocido el amor, probablemente su final sería otro. Pero ese no es el caso, así que no vale la pena pensar en ello. Su final es ese, detrás de esa pistola, y debe jalar el gatillo. Nadie le garantizó cómo terminaría su historia, así que decide dar su último respiro, aunque le duele.

De pronto, piensa en el papel de Daehyun en ese plan. ¿Yongguk le ha disparado por intentar asesinarlo antaño o porque el tipo se metió con Junhong alguna vez? Quiere saber, pero sabe que la verdad acabaría con él. « _Ah…_ ». Es una lástima que no pueda odiar a su novio, no tiene energía para eso.

Rememora los buenos tiempos junto al hombre que lo observa impasible de pie frente a él, para irse con recuerdos bonitos, y le pide perdón. Un minuto después, a pocos segundos de esa vida y la siguiente, se entrega a la oscuridad.


End file.
